the_misfit_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon (Phone Guy)
This page was page of the month for February 2020. Scott Cawthon is the Phone Guy. Scott is hired in 1983, to help train employees with Springlock Suits. He also works in the 1987 location, as well as the 1993 location. He is killed by Cassidy, who mistakes him for William. Scott's favorite animatronic is Foxy the Pirate. Not to be confused with Scott Cawthon. Training Tapes: Uh, hello? Hello hello? Uh welcome to your new career as a performer slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash injury, slash death, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming, can occur. First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics, are set to turn and walk towards sound cues. This is an easy and hands-free approach, to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the springlocks are fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow’s session. Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh, hello hello! Uh, for today’s lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the springlocks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments, to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the springlocks inside the suit. Do not touch the springlocks at any time. Do not breathe on the springlocks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case that the springlocks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to manoeuvrer away from populated areas before bleeding out, as not to ruin the customer experience. As always if there is ever an emergency, please note there’s a designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or security systems. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh hello? Hello hello? Uh there’s been a slight change of company policy concerning the use of the suits. Umm, don’t. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous springlock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrive, you will be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness slash relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated, or worn. That being said we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Hello, hello? Umm, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and or other properties not being currently used, and as a back-up safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, it should not be considered a place for employees to hide and or congregate. And under no circumstance should a customer ever, be taken into this room, and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved, and would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile.You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh hello, hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees, that due to budget restrictions the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations. Including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today constructing a false wall over the old door face. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you left anything inside, then it’s your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends, or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.Category:Humans Category:Human